


That Certain Night

by ladyofrosefire



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: and old music, seriously this is pure shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless fluff inspired by an episode of Torchwood. Yes, I know it seems like an oxymoron. Torchwood and fluff. Who'd a thunk it? Anyway, I own nothing. Listen to "A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Certain Night

"Tony, what are we doing up here?" Steve asked, looking out at the still somewhat battered New York skyline.

"Just... bear with me… a second." He replied.

A moment later, he sauntered over, dressed in a 40's style suit with two glasses of red wine in his hands. "I couldn't help noticing you standing out here. And I thought; now Tony, you can't just let someone that stunning spend a night like this by himself."

Steve stifled a laugh as he caught on to Tony's game.

Smiling, he passed Steve a glass, "So, Captain. What do you say; could you spare a dance for me?"

He took a sip of the wine, pretending to think it over. "I'm not sure how happy my man would be about that…"

Tony took Steve's hand, setting down his own glass. "Well, he was a fool for not coming with you. And we don't have to tell him."

"Well, I suppose…" He let Tony lead him out to the middle of the roof, fighting back a grin.

On a nearby table, an old, vinyl record was playing "A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square". Tony smiled and bowed slightly, raising Steve's hand to his lips. Then he pulled him close and rested his other hand on the soldier's lower back.

"So tell me, Captain." He murmured, "If he did find out, how much trouble would I be in?"

Steve leaned his head against Tony's, "Well, he'd rough you up a little. But I wouldn't let him do any permanent damage."

He felt Tony smile. "Don't worry; I'd try to defend your honor."

"I'm sure you would."

They swayed for a while without talking while the velvety tones of the record blended with the sounds of the traffic that was just starting to return to this part of the city. Steve closed his eyes as a smile spread across his face. He rubbed a circle between Tony's shoulder blades with the hand not clasped in Tony's.

The scientist began singing quietly, his breath tickling the side of the soldier's neck. "I may be wrong, I may be right. But I'm perfectly willing to swear. That when you turned and smiled at me, a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square."

Tony rarely ever sang. Sometimes, Steve would hear him down in his lab, absent-mindedly joining in on his favorite lines of whatever song was playing. He had a good voice, an easy tenor with a slightly jazzy quality to it. Whenever he did sing, Steve made sure to enjoy it.

Eventually, Tony trailed off into quiet humming, resting his head on Steve's shoulder.

"Tony?"

He looked up, "Yeah, spangles?"

"Thank you for this. It means a lot to me."

"I know it does."

"Tony…"

"You're welcome."

Steve smiled, giving his partner's hand a light squeeze. "I love you."

Tony's heart did a little hop-skip-jump, making the arc hum louder for a moment. He looked up, meeting the Captain's blue eyes with his dark brown ones.

"Love you, too, Steve."

Neither one of them knew who moved first, but then their lips were pressed together and they had both arms wrapped around each other and they had stopped swaying. Meanwhile, the vinyl record was still spinning, filling the air with the old tune.

_"The streets of town were paved with stars…. It was such a romantic affair… and as we kissed and said goodnight… a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square."_

They broke the kiss a few moments later. Steve let his forehead rest against Tony's, eyes half closed.

"Let's go downstairs."

Tony smiled, kissing him again.


End file.
